History Repeats Itself
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.
1. Looks

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: Kirsten Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I only own Sarah (Kirsten's friend) who is really Summer's step mum and Jerry who's Summer's dad but is like Seth (BTW: Cos I have no idea what the hell Summer's mum's name is so I just sorta made them up. Even tho it's obvious I just wanted to completely clear that up.)

Chapter 1: Looks

"Hey Kirsten." Kirsten turned and saw Sarah walking towards her.

"Hey Sarah!" Kirsten called out as a smile lit up her face. She got a lot of jealous looks from around her as she walked to her best-friend. They hugged briefly and then began the standard conversation.

"I can't believe we're back at school already! I mean the only good thing is that we can drive now." Kirsten nodded and joined in,

"I mean, the summer always goes too fast. I didn't get to do my tan as dark as I wanted it."

"Yeah, I mean there was only, like, one party a week. Soo not enough."

"Yeah, cos, like...." Kirsten trailed off as the new kid walked in. She'd noticed him a couple of times in the holidays but he kept to himself. That didn't exactly stop their like for each other but he was too shy, it seemed, to do anything about it.

"Kirst, you okay?" Sarah asked as Kirsten went off into space. Sarah followed Kirsten's gaze and saw that it was on Jimmy, the new guy. He was talking to that loser Jerry (Summer's dad). Kirst had been almost...well, pining after him in the holidays after he'd arrived in Newport. It was so weird.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kirsten came back to Earth with a snap and returned her gaze to Sarah.

"You sure, cos you've been in another place for like the past week. Ever since he moved here." She nodded at Jimmy and then lost Kirsten's attention to him again.

"Kirst? Kirst?!?" Kirsten's eyes managed to divert themselves to Sarah's face and she said,

"I'm sorry Sar, I just...I don't know."

"Kirst, he's like this big loser. I heard that he was born in Queens. I mean, ew!" Kirsten dropped the subject and gave Jimmy a lingering wishful look before turning her back on him.

"Coop, she was so looking at you just then." Jerry said to Jimmy and punched him lightly on the shoulder,

"She has the hots for you or something," Jimmy looked at him with a friendly death glare and Jerry got the idea and started to mumble incoherently, "Not that you have the hots for her or anything." Then Jimmy relaxed and said,

"You think that she really likes me?" Jerry replied,

"Oh yeah Coop, I mean, how obvious is it? You got that whole bad guy thing going and the chicks, like, dig it totally." Jimmy gave him a weird look,

"Okay, what's with the words? Are you trying to be cool?" Jimmy asked. Jerry shrugged and then looked at Jimmy and cracked.

"Okay, so what. Am I not allowed to be 'cool'? I want to be those kids on Dawson's Creek who only have to worry about who they're with this week or....or those guys over there playing soccer," he pointed to the 'jocks' on one of the many patches of grass which were on the side of the path they were standing on, "Or even a 'bad boy' like you."

"Jerry, calm down. You know that I don't care about that. I find it mildly amusing," Jerry shot Jimmy a look and then Jimmy added, "But I don't care." Jerry studied him before grinning and letting him off the hook,

"Okay Coop, let's go grab something from the Machine. Coke for me and water for you I'm guessing." Jerry said and Jimmy nodded. Jimmy threw Kirsten another look before going through the building into the courtyard where the 'Machine' was in the corner.

The 'Machine', as it was so lovingly called by the kids, supplied them with Coke, Sprite, Fanta, the new Coke that was currently out (whatever that might be), water and snacks such as chips, lollies and so forth. The Machine was a place where people of all social backgrounds hung out. It was the one thing that brought them together and the only thing that had stood the test of time.

Jerry put in two dollars and got a coke and then put in another two dollars for Jimmy's water and he protested immediately,

"You don't have too..." Jerry put his hand up to silence him,

"My treat." Jimmy's shoulders sagged, he couldn't let people keep on doing this because it was really embarrassing and he couldn't stand being branded the 'new kid' and be treated differently from everyone else because of it. The fact that they weren't bashing him up was good but he was wondering if this could be, in some obscure way, worse.

Jerry tossed Jimmy his water and then opened his own bottle.

"Ah, now that I've had my caffeine hit for the day let us go to the terrifying Mrs Turow (old Mrs Kim) to see if you're allowed to go to camp without that permission note." Jimmy nodded and Jerry led the way

AN: Short first chapter, sorry about that. Anyways, I realised something really weird. Jimmy and Kirsten meet when their sixteen and they both have their first kiss with each other. Somehow them both not kissing anyone before then is a bit weird....o well....cyz lataz pplz...=P

P3


	2. Camp Note

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: Kirsten Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. My year advisor IS called Mrs Kim tho....weird stuff but I guess it's not as if the last name is unpopular or whatever. I think it would be best if I just move on silently....yes.....mmhm.....I think I will be going now... looks around nervously before running out of the door.

Chapter 2: Camp note

"But Mrs Turow..."

"No buts Jerry. Why are you so interested in Mister Cooper's attendance to this school camp?"

"Well Mrs Turow, as he's just moved to this school I thought that it would be good if he went to this camp. To get to know everyone better, you know?"

"Still no." Mrs Turow looked at Jimmy who was hanging back and hadn't said anything yet, she furrowed her brow and addressed him,

"Mister Cooper, are you going to say anything? This is about you after all, you shouldn't let Jerry do all your talking. Makes it look like you don't care about the camp." Jerry stepped out of the shadows and the look on his face was not the look Mrs Turow expected him to have. He had an air of indignation,

"Mrs Turow, if you think that I have voluntarily let Jerry take over..."

"Well then Mister Cooper, explain to me why you have involuntarily let him take over."

"I thought that if you were to be addressed by a student who came here for longer than I have you might just think about listening. But I see that it isn't working."

"How observant of you." Mrs Turow shot back icily. Jimmy looked down and then looked back up with a look of determination.

"Mrs Turow, if you don't let me go to this camp you will need more than an icy stare to make what my parents are going to do to you to go away. I may be backing off now but if they come into this I have a feeling that you will be retiring early." Jimmy let this sink in before turning to wink at Jerry.

There was a shocked silence from the desk and then a scratching of pen on paper. Jimmy turned around to see Mrs Turow writing furiously on a piece of paper. Her expression was unreadable, her wrinkly lips were pulled back and her mouth glued shut. She looked as if she'd just sucked three lemons in a row instead of her usual one.

She ripped the page she was scribbling on off her pad of paper and gave it to Jimmy,

"Give that to Ms Riley on the bus." She then swivelled her chair around so she wouldn't have to see them. Jimmy glanced at the paper and then he nodded at Jerry and they walked out.

When they were outside Jerry let out a whoop and jumped off the ground. Unfortunately he fell when he landed. On Sarah. Who then fell. On the ground. With Jerry on top of her. Jimmy just looked at them, the tangle of legs, arms and books. Sarah had been carrying some text books and Jerry had hit his unmentionables (got that from a book =P) on them.

Kirsten was beside Sarah but managed not to get tangled in the Sarah/Jerry ball. Kirsten and Jimmy looked at each other and cracked up laughing. You could hear swears from inside the Sarah/Jerry ball, most of them were from Sarah who thought she'd broken her nail.

"Get the f off me!" (Sarah)

"I'm sure if you stop struggling we can get out of this without too many bruises." (Jerry)

"Stop struggling! I want to struggle! I will always struggle!" (Sarah)

"Even against my irresistible charm?" (Jerry) A yell came after that from Jerry when Sarah elbowed him. Hard. And without meaning to got his unmentionables (I'm addicted to that word!).

"$H!T!!!!!" (If you can't see that it says the 's' word.) (By the way that's from Jerry)

By now Kirsten and Jimmy had managed to stop laughing so hard that they could talk to each other more or less civilly.

"I'm Kirsten."

"Ji-haha-mmy."

"You going to camp?" Jimmy decided to give up talking to, instead, concentrate on the art of laughing so he held up the note to Kirsten. She read it quickly and smiled,

"Cool." Jerry and Sarah had managed to untangle themselves and now were yelling at each other. Jerry's injured unmentionables (lol) were forgotten in the heat of the argument. Jimmy finally stopped laughing and shared another look with Kirsten before they both walked over to their quarrelling friends and managed to drag them away from each other.

As they dragged their respective yelling friends away they both looked back. Just not at the same time. Kirsten looked back and then, seeing only his back turned back around with a sigh. Jimmy then turned, having finally calmed Jerry down (who was now bending over in pain) and saw only Kirsten's blonde hair and her back so he turned back around.

Jimmy and Kirsten both liked each other but what could they do about it? Their friends argued 24-7 and seemed to enjoy arguing with the other. If only they knew that the camp that was on Monday (it was Friday) would give them a shove in the right direction.

AN: Wheee...unmentionables! Lol, I know that in the show I totally don't want for Kirsten and Jimmy to reunite but in this story Jimmy=Ryan and Kirsten=Marissa. So Jimmy and Kirsten IN THE PAST is good. Oh well...Unmentionables! ROFL!

P3


	3. Bus Trip

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: Kirsten Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I own Jerry and Sarah. Not really but I own the names and the personalities cos I don't know what the actual characters are like.

Chapter 3: Bus trip

"Yo, Coop!" Jimmy looked up and saw Jerry waving energetically from a seat in the middle of the bus. Then Ms Riley yelled at him to sit down and for Sarah to hurry up and sit next to him. Jerry's carefree attitude disappeared as Sarah sat down and they immediately moved as far away form each other as possible. They both adopted a sulky expression and stared in the immediately opposite direction from each other.

Jimmy looked around for another seat and saw the vacant seat next to Kirsten. He immediately walked over and asked,

"Is anybody sitting here?" Kirsten looked up and, seeing Jimmy, shoved her bag off the seat and Jimmy sat down gratefully. He saw the overhead compartments and asked Kirsten, as he stowed his own bag,

"Do you want me to put your bag up here?" Kirsten handed him her bag and said,

"Thanks Jimmy." He smiled at her and heaved her bag up into the compartment and closed the lid with a click. He slid back into his seat and his leg accidentally touched Kirsten's. They both turned red and moved slightly apart.

After a minute or so they finally got over their embarrassment to strike up a conversation.

"So you used to live in New York?"

"Yeah, for a couple of years. It was pretty cool but California is way better. All the sunshine and beaches and there's less pollution. I don't like skyscrapers." Jimmy blushed and then continued, "I'm sort of...scared of heights." Kirsten looked at him for a second and then hesitantly took his hand in hers and said,

"It's ok." Their eyes connected and Jimmy smiled, encouraged by Kirsten's smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bus...

"Stop touching me!" Sarah yelled

"I'm not touching you! The bus suddenly swerved and I couldn't hold on to anything so I _accidentally_ bumped into you! And the reason that I couldn't hold on to anything is that you refuse to let me hold on to the arm rest in the _middle_ of our chairs. The _middle_ which means that we should both get to hold onto it." Jerry retorted. Not being able to come up with something as substantial, or long, as this Sarah just looked sulkily back across the aisle. Jerry sighed in exasperation and was about to turn back to the window when...

"Stop breathing on me! You probably just gave me, like, AIDS or something!" Jerry gave her a death look and then sneezed. On Sarah. The guy who had been sitting behind them, happily listening in and enjoying it knew what was coming and he ducked under the seat.

"Oh my god! YOU JUST SNEEZED ON ME! NOW I'M GOING TO BE SICK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE SO THICK!" Jerry wiped some imaginary spit off his face,

"Well you just SPAT on me. You happy? Now you probably gave me AIDS back." Jerry and Sarah then began arguing in earnest and didn't wait until the other was done before yelling now.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DIDN''T SPIT ON YOU..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN WALK THE WAY YOUR NOSE IS SO STUCK UP..."

"YOU'RE SUCH A LYING..."

"YOU'RE SUCH A WHINY..."

"SCUMBAG!"

"BRAT!"

"LOSER!"

"COW!"

"IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE WE ARE GOING TO TURN THIS BUS AROUND AND NOT GO TO CAMP!" Ms Riley yelled from the front of the bus. They both immediately shut up and looked at each other with pure hate before turning their back to one another.

An Hour Later...

"We're here!" The call went throughout the bus and all the student's faces looked out the window to see their camp for the next week. They were all extremely disappointed. There were a few cabins and a dining room and the rest was forest.

Jerry looked out glumly at the few buildings and had Sarah's whiny voice in one ear he thought that it was going to be a _long_ week. As Jimmy looked out at Kirsten, completely ignoring the camp and the lack of buildings, he smiled and thought that time was going to fly.

AN: That yelling competition was fun! .::. Claps her hands .::. Can we do it again? Please, please, please! Wheee! Funny stuff! Okay, I think I have to go to sleep now. It's sleepy time. .::. Yawn .::. =P Luv youse all!

P3


	4. First Day

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: KirstenJimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I own Jerry and Sarah. Not really but I own the names and the personalities cos I don't know what the actual characters are like.

Chapter 4: First Day

------

Jimmy looked at the list of cabins and placing of people. According to it he was with Carson, Phillip and David.

"What are you doing Coop?" Jerry ran up to him and appeared slightly out of breath.

"Checking who I'm in the cabin with." Jerry took a glance at the list that was up before saying,

"We never go by that, we always choose our own groups. This is just the teacher's attempt at controlling us." He dismissed the list with a sweep of his arm. Jimmy nodded, this suited him just fine.

"So what other two people are in our cabin?" Jerry's gaze dropped slightly and he looked embarrassed,

"I don't-" He was interrupted by Sarah's yell/whine.

"I can't believe that you guys are ditching us! You're such a bitch!" The two boys turned to Sarah yelling at another girl and Kirsten standing behind her silently. Then Kirsten put a hand on her arm and led her away silently.

"God I hope that there are some other two guys who need partners." Jerry said with such a worried expression on his face that Jimmy almost cracked up.

"Kirsten isn't that bad." Jimmy retorted, defending the girl he liked but would never admit it. At least not to Jerry. Not right now.

"It's not Kirsten I'm worried about." Jerry said and eyed Sarah who was still attempting to argue with the other girl while Kirsten begged her to stop. Sarah was talking to Kirsten in hushed tones and both boys tried to hear without looking like they were trying to hear. They saw Kirsten walk purposefully towards them with Sarah trailing behind her.

They both turned their backs and tried to pretend that they were talking about some random subject.

"So..."

"It's turning out to be a hot summer."

"Um, yeah sure..."

"Hey guys... " Kirsten said and the two guys turned around. Jerry tried to pretend that they didn't know that she'd come to talk to them,

"Oh hey Kirsten. Didn't see you coming there." Kirsten gave him a weird look and then turned her body slightly to Jimmy and asked,

"Do you guys want to share a cabin with us?" Jimmy smiled,

"Sure." He said this despite the fact that Jerry was hitting him behind their backs, out of the view of the girl's view. Jerry had a fake smile on his face as he did this and it widened each time he hit Jimmy. Kirsten smiled,

"Great." Jimmy grimaced,

"Great." They stood there awkwardly for a moment and Jerry stopped hitting Jimmy for the first time on a minute to concentrate on studying the both of them closely. Then Kirsten said,

"Uh, Sarah and I will go and get a cabin." Jimmy and Jerry nodded. Sarah had actually blended into the background because, for once in her life, she was quiet. She was actually quiet for the same reason that Jerry had stopped hitting Jimmy for, she was studying Jimmy and Kirsten.

After the girls had gone out of ear shot Jerry dropped his fake smile and turned to Jimmy.

"What do you mean 'sure'?"

"Well there are no other people and we may as well have someone in our cabin who we like..." Jimmy trailed off as he realised what he'd just said.

"Wait a minute. We don't like them, if you say 'we' then that means that _both_ of us like _both_ of them. And that isn't true. Definitely not..." And then he finally got why Jimmy had trailed off, "Wait a minute. Just _wait a minute_! You like Kirsten! I get it now, I mean it was obvious before too but now there's no way you could say that it isn't true. Ha-ha I've got you now!"

"Whatever." It was the only response that Jimmy could come up with and Jerry knew this was weak. Forgetting about how angry he was at him he now had a look of glee on his face.

"You like Kirsten! You like Kirsten!" He sang as he danced around him.

"Shut up!" Jimmy hissed. Kirsten was just a few metres away fiddling with her bag. He rolled his eyes at Jerry and went over to help Kirsten. Jerry watched him go and sighed,

"Lovebirds." He said to himself.

"Yeah, kinda look cute together too." Jerry spun around and came face to face with Sarah. For once he was flustered,

"Uh, hi Sarah."

"Jerry." He cleared his throat,

"So I heard that, uh, there was a party in Carson's cabin." Sarah's eyes showed her disinterest,

"Yeah."

"Do you, ah, wanna...you know..." You could see Sarah's brain turn on and the alarms going off in her head. She stuttered before saying,

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry what?!? Nothing's changed in the last few minutes you know. Nothing has changed since the bus or, or even since school."

"Now, now Sarah. The chemistry is undeniable. I mean, you made me stutter and I made you stutter. The relationship has been made, it cannot be undone." Sarah was confused.

"What are you talking about Jerry?"

"You know what, I don't know." They stood there unsure and then Sarah was the first one to speak,

"I have to go." This sparked a response from Jimmy,

"Yeah, me too." The both walked off in different directions extremely confused about their feelings about the other.

------

AN: Hmm, Ho hum. Jerry is really turning out like Seth. O well... Something really weird is going to happen next chapter to Kirsten and Jimmy. The course of true love never did run smooth. Ahem, forgive me Sandy. ï 


	5. Cabin

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: KirstenJimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I own Jerry and Sarah. Not really but I own the names and the personalities cos I don't know what the actual characters are like.

Chapter 5: Cabin

------

Jimmy had helped Kirsten with her bags to their cabin and carried his own at the same time despite her protests. When they got to the cabin Sarah was there, sitting on one of the beds with her head in her hands. She looked up at them when they entered and said,

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." She left and as she passed Jimmy he thought that he saw tears in her eyes. Kirsten looked after her leaving and there was a worried expression on her face. Then she looked at Jimmy and he nodded, inviting her to go after her best friend to comfort her. Kirsten left Jimmy to unpack but Jerry came in a few minutes after she left, not letting Jimmy ever get really bored.

"Hey Jerry."

"Hey Coop, you reckon she likes me?" Jimmy looked at him for a second and then asked,

"Uh, who is 'she'?" Jerry rolled his eyes,

"Who else? Sarah!" Jerry said, without hesitation but then realised what information he'd just divulged.

"Excuse me? For lack of a better term, huh?" Jimmy looked at him and his smile grew and Jerry's blush deepened.

"Weren't you guys, like, at each other's throats on the bus??" Jerry seemed to take offence at this,

"But we so totally connected...I mean we made a connection on a different level."

"While you were screaming at each other?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"No, afterwards. You know how you went off to help Kirsten?" Jimmy nodded and Jerry continued, "Yeah well we made this connection and I..." Jerry trailed off, not meaning to reveal that much. Jimmy looked at him expectantly and Jerry thought 'What the hell, he knows this much, may as well tell him all of it.'

"I-I asked her to the party." Jimmy reacted the way Jerry expected him to, the way anyone in his situation would react. Mouth open, look of disbelief on his face. Jimmy quickly composed himself and there was a moment of silence before Jerry couldn't help himself,

"She said no." Jimmy nodded, he was deep in thought having recovered from shock. He had heard something vaguely about the party. The guy who he was meant to share a cabin with was throwing it. Carter or something. He was considering asking Kirsten to it but, after toying with that idea for a few seconds, dismissed it.

Jerry waved his hands in front of Jimmy's face and he snapped back to reality with a jolt. His eyes went from glazed to awake to curious in 2 seconds flat. This was too long for Jerry though and when Jimmy restarted paying attention to him Jerry had a pissed off expression on.

"What?" Jimmy asked, genuinely curious.

"Aren't you going to tease me or something??" Jerry asked, he too was genuinely curious. Jimmy pretending contemplating it the, after a few seconds thought, said,

"Nah, I'll let you off the hook. For now." He smiled good naturedly. Jerry studied him before saying,

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of my book." Jimmy said, he knew he was going out on a limb but he hoped that Jimmy would concentrate on the words instead of the person who was saying them.

"What do you mean? Yell at a girl and then fall in love with her?" Jimmy asked, curious to why Jerry was saying such weird things.

"I mean that, at least I have the guts to ask the girl who I like out." Recognition swept over Jimmy's face and Jerry winced, half expecting a blow. Jimmy didn't see this and only got rid of the look of recognition, replacing it with fake confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked cluelessly and Jerry studied him, now not so worried about his face getting bashed in. Jerry regarded him and then (wrongly)judged that he was telling the truth and so continued,

"I know you like Kirsten remember, we're past that stage. Now you just have to get past the denial and move on."

-----

"-And move on." Kirsten was about to come into the cabin but was held back by Sarah. She looked back at Sarah and she just held her finger to her lips. It sounded like Jerry and after their previous conversation when Sarah had used the same three words (different context, though they don't know it!).

"Look, I don't like her okay?" Someone else was there, it sounded like Jimmy. Kirsten was about to walk away, she wanted to give him his privacy but Sarah wouldn't let her walk away. Sarah's ears were honed in even more than before, she knew that Kirsten liked him, however polite she was and that she wanted to hear what was coming next.

"Sure you don't." Jerry replied sarcastically.

"Kirsten and I..." Kirsten drew a quick breath and Sarah's eyes went to Kirsten's face, "We're just friends."

Kirsten stumbled backwards from the door and tripped on something and fell backwards. On Sarah. They both fell onto the floor and Sarah happened to scream on the way down. They both heard footsteps run to the door and it opened to show Jimmy standing there, looking around. Then his gaze dropped.

"What...Why....Huh?" He finished lamely because of his loss of words. Kirsten scrambled up and ran off crying. Sarah got up and gave him a dirty look before limping after Kirsten.

Jerry came outside and saw the two girls running down the corridor. The sobs echoed down the hall and he looked at Jimmy's downcast face and he knew what had happened. Utter destruction. Of the relationship kind. Jerry did all he could do in the situation, he put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry Coop."

------

AN: Heyz, howz it goin? poor Sarah everyone keeps falling on her lol...things are going to happen during these few days at camp and not all of it good. O well, GO MISSY HIGGINS! Ahem, yes. Well, I'll be going now....

P3


	6. Bringer of Good and Bad News

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: KirstenJimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I own Jerry and Sarah. Not really but I own the names and the personalities cos I don't know what the actual characters are like.

Chapter 6: Bringer of Good and Bad News

------

Jimmy stood there feeling empty. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were slumped and he was studying the ground. He was sitting on the step at the end of the corridor and he felt tears prick his eyes. He was so weak, his father was right. He wasn't the strong man which his father was.

Jerry was sitting next to him and felt the tension in the air. He was about to say something but decided not to. Then he wanted to say something else but that wasn't right to say either. Then something else popped into his mind. No, that wasn't right either. He'd opened and closed his mouth so many times in the last few seconds he could've been mistaken for a gold fish. He shook his head, he may as well say what first had come into his head.

"You should go after her Coop." Jimmy lifted his head and looked at Jerry. He was about to swear at him, saying what did he think was his first instinct to do when Kirsten ran off crying. Then he controlled himself and said what had come into his mind after his first instinct that had stopped him,

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I hurt her." Jimmy returned his head to his hands. Jerry looked over his friend's head to see Sarah standing with Kirsten just within earshot. Kirsten's head was resting on Sarah's shoulders and he could hear her sobs. Jerry's eyes locked with Sarah's and he cleared his throat.

"You do like her right?" Jimmy's head snapped up and he gave Jerry a look,

"Yes, I like her. I wish that she could be my girlfriend. Happy?" Jerry looked to the side of Jimmy's head to see that Kirsten's head had lifted and she'd turned around. Jerry patted Jimmy's shoulder,

"You soon will be." Jerry got up and went back inside the building. Jimmy looked after his retreating figure and wondered what drugs he was on. Then he heard footsteps to the side of him and saw Kirsten walking towards him. She was wiping her eyes and he got up and made to follow Jerry.

"Jimmy, wait." Jimmy turned around and he was expecting to be yelled at or told off. Especially because of what he'd told her before this incident.

"I'm-"

"I-" They said at the same time. They both blushed and looked away. Jimmy was the first to speak after a few seconds,

"You go first." Kirsten looked at him and said,

"I heard what you just said to Jerry." Jimmy's face was swept by a look of confusion.

"You-you did?" Suddenly he got what Jerry had said just a bit earlier. He was shocked, but at the same time relieved that he wouldn't have to explain everything over again to Kirsten. Of course what he'd told Jerry wasn't the complete truth, he liked Kirsten more than he was willing to admit.

"Yeah," Kirsten stepped closer to him, "You know, when I heard you at the cabin you really scared me."

"Scared you?" Jimmy was looking straight down at Kirsten, their faces would've been touching if not for the height difference. Kirsten nodded and continued, not breaking eye contact,

"I thought that you were a liar, that all the things that you said to me earlier was just stuff to make me happy." Jimmy didn't have to think hard to remember what he'd said, all this stuff about how she was different from anyone else he knew and how he wanted to go out with her more than anything. He was speechless now so he just smiled down at her and asked,

"So is your answer any different from before?" Kirsten smiled up at him,

"No, it's still a maybe." Jimmy grinned,

"That wasn't what you said, you said probably," he stated formally.

"Hmm, did I? Okay then, probably when you get rid of the goatee." Jimmy's hand went up to the offensive goatee.

"Well I don't know, I've had this little fella for a year. He's like a part of me, he's worth more to me than my earthly belongings. He's like my connection to the far out spiritual world man." He said doing a mock-hippie. Then he pretended to ponder the loss of his dear goatee.

"Hm, okay then. Whatever you say m'am." He grinned and then said,

"If you say yes I will go and shave it off now."

"Now?"

"Right now." Jimmy confirmed and smiled down at her. Kirsten thought for a second,

"Kay then. I will go out with you." Jimmy's eyes widened slightly,

"Seriously?" Kirsten's smile widened,

"Seriously." Jimmy grinned and then leaned down to kiss her when...

"COOP!" Jimmy breathed out in frustration. He then spun around and said,

"WHAT IS IT JERRY?" Jerry came running and Jimmy saw the tears coming down his face. Jerry was hysterical,

"She...I....cliff...fell...broken....sorry...."

"Calm down Jerry. What happened?" Jimmy said, his frustration had disappeared and his voice was calm now. One of the things that he'd learnt throughout his long, experienced life was that there was no use to get hysterical when someone else was already hysterical. Jerry was trying to talk but his sobs were stopping him.

"Take a breath, calm down and try and talk again after you've calmed down." Jerry took deep gulps of air and managed to steady his breathing.  
  
"It's Sarah. She fell. Off one of the cliffs. She's on a ledge. Her leg's broken. I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I made her pissed. I asked her out. Repeatedly." Jimmy took in all of this information and then grabbed the nearest teacher who happened to be sitting around drinking coffee.

"One of the students has fallen off a cliff and is on one of the ledges with a possible broken leg. Her name's Sarah." The teacher was panicked, after all they were meant to look after the students. Jimmy was the only one who could contain his feelings. Kirsten was sobbing beside him and Jerry was crying on the other side. He enveloped Kirsten in his arms and patted Jerry on the back softly with a free hand.

"I'm sorry Jerry."

------

AN: Sad, sad, sad. Don't worry it'll all get fixed soon. I hope. (... Luv yaz all, I'll fix it if you wanna....if u don't ill 'get rid' of her... Ahem, okay I gonna go now...

P3


	7. Midnight Sobbing

Title: History Repeats Itself

Summary: Basically a story about the past. Kirsten and Jimmy are the main characters. Jimmy's just moved into the OC and is having trouble settling into school. Will Kirsten help? As the title says this is showing how history tends to repeat itself.

Pairing: KirstenJimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters. I own Jerry and Sarah. Not really but I own the names and the personalities cos I don't know what the actual characters are like.

Chapter 7: Midnight Sobbing

-----

Jimmy woke up to a soft sobbing, He sat up and realised that it was coming from Kirsten's bed by the window. She was sitting up as well and he could see her face as the moonlight fell across it. Her cheeks glistened with tears and Jimmy looked at her in sadness.

Sarah's fall had hit her hard. Very hard. It had also hit Jerry hard but he'd pulled himself together after Sarah had been air lifted. Kirsten had let a few tears go but she usually tried to keep from crying. Jimmy had kept his arm around her and she'd gripped it like it was a life line, showing how worried she really was about Sarah. Now she was finally crying and not caring about anything else but Sarah's well being.

Kirsten's shoulders shook softly as she looked out the window. How could she have left Sarah alone? If she'd been there couldn't she have stopped it? What sort of friend was she? What sort of friend was flirting with some other guy while their bestie fell off a cliff? Even if the other guy was Jimmy.

Jimmy got up silently and padded across the freezing floor to where Kirsten sat on her bed. She looked up at him as he sat behind her. He moulded his body around hers and hugged her tightly. Kirsten snuggled into his chest and let him wipe her tears away. They sat there for an hour in silence, just enjoying how their bodies fit so well together.

At seven in the morning Jerry woke up and looked around for Jimmy. Seeing him and Kirsten lying together he smiled and then remembered Sarah. A tear threatened but he swiped it away and went to take a shower.

-----

AN: Really short chapter, promise to make it up next chapter. Sarah will reappear next chapter. I promise!

P3


End file.
